Caught by the light
by Dreamtares
Summary: AU Época Actual. Había tantas cosas que quería decir. Tanto que sentía debía compensar, pero las palabras no querían salir, debería ser perfecto, porque él lo valía, las disculpas, aclaraciones y todo el daño que ya había hecho. Simplemente…no era justo. No para él.
1. Chapter 1

-Ya, dime.- Fueron las primeras palabras del día de Ruffnut Thorston, primera hora, ocho y cuarto de la mañana, directo a clase de Álgebra, al tiempo que seguía a su mejor amiga, Astrid Hofferson, por los pasillos de la preparatoria estatal de Berk; con matrícula de seiscientos cuarenta y tres alumnos, veinte profesores, cuatro prefectos, una directora, trece conserjes y cinco señoras del almuerzo.

-¿Decirte qué?

-Pues ya sabes, has estado rara toda la semana y sé que hay algo.-

-Rara _¿cómo?-_

-No sé, desde el martes no contestas el teléfono y tu mamá me dijo que no estabas cuando fui antier a verte pero tu motoneta estaba afuera de la casa y tus ventanas estaban descorridas y ayer no fuiste al entrenamiento y tú nunca faltas y por eso el entrenador se enojó y me pidió que hablara contigo, pero él nunca se entera de nada de nada y de todos modos no planeaba decirle así que puedes contarme porque me muero de ganas de saber por qué has estado rara toda la semana.- _Wow,_ Ruff hablaba demasiado. Astrid siempre se había preguntado la razón por la que Ruffnut no estaba en el periódico escolar, siempre se enteraba _de todo_.

Lo meditó unos momentos…-_No._-

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque _no_.

-Anda dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime.- dijo Ruffnut, alargando la última palabra con un tono extremadamente agudo e infantil. Astrid odiaba el modo en el que Ruffnut siempre lograba que ella soltara la lengua, pero este asunto era diferente, ¿contarle a Ruffnut? Eso solo lo haría oficial, como si ella lo aceptara y como si estuviera bien con ello y definitivamente Astrid _no_ estaba bien con ello.

.

_Cuatro. Malditas. Horas_. Cuatro horas de susurros suplicantes, piquetes en las costillas y en las axilas, jalones de pelo, bolitas por todos lados y de vez en cuando algún cuadernazo discretón fueron suficientes para que Astrid empezara a odiar lo que al principio pensó era voluntad divina al compartir todas las clases con su mejor amiga.

"_¿Cómo es posible tanta insistencia por saber algo tan ridículo y tan bobo como lo que Ruff quería saber?"_ Definitivamente había agotado su paciencia y más de la mitad de su jornada escolar con tanta insistencia.

-Está bien.-dijo con un suspiro resignado-Te diré, pero solo si me juras por tu vida que no le dirás a nadie.-a Astrid solo le bastó una mirada de Ruffnut para saber que en la mente de su amiga, se estaban formando los escenarios más escandalosos, sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera completado el logro más importante de su vida.-Pero vamos a otro lugar, en serio Ruff, nadie puede oírlo.

El timbre sonó, Astrid guardó sus libros en su bolso sacó un espejo que usó para ver si todavía tenía maquillaje, se lo pasó a Ruff que hizo lo mismo y las chicas salieron de la clase de Literatura, que no era del gusto de ninguna de las dos. Casi con una mirada maníaca, Astrid guio a Ruffnut por los pasillos de la escuela, revisando los pasillos antes de cruzarlos y volteando en cada esquina. "_Maldita sea, Astrid hizo algo muy muy malo para ponerse tan loca por esto_"

Mientras los tacones de Astrid sonaban lo más discretamente posible en los silenciosos pasillos, Ruff sonrió como niño en mañana de Navidad mientras empezaba a divagar las posibles posibilidades: tal vez Snotlout la había invitado a salir de una buena vez y Astrid estaba aterrada de las posibles fanáticas locas del chico más popular de la preparatoria (lo cual no entendía porque Astrid no tenía miedo de nada así que fácilmente podía humillarlas o darles una paliza, no por nada era popular) o, tal vez ya tenían un buen rato saliendo y lo habían hecho y ahora Astrid estaba embarazada y se fugarían pero no quería decirle a nadie que pudiera frustrar su final feliz de cuento o…-Santa Madre…¿mataste a alguien?.- Astrid pudo haber jurado que un tendón en su cuello se rompió del girón tan rápido que dio su cabeza -¡No!- aún con los ojos muy abiertos, Astrid susurró un pequeño _"Diablos Ruffnut_" y siguieron buscando un lugar para revelar el secreto del año, en opinión de Ruffnut.

Después de recorrer medio campus, Astrid jaló el brazo de Ruffnut hacia una esquina que no se podía ver ni desde el campo ni desde las aulas, el salón de ciencias, la biblioteca, el salón de la orquesta o la cafetería. Sacó su suéter del bolso y lo puso en una banca que había por ahí, se sentó y cerró los ojos, suspiró tal cual persona que sabe que va a morir pero aun así trata de hacer que su cara muestre una expresión lo más digna posible. Era ahora o nunca, suspiró…y desató la histeria.

-Me gusta Hiccup Haddock.- casi un susurro, si lo hubiera dicho un poquito más bajo, Ruffnut jamás se habría dado por enterada aun estando pegada a la boca de Astrid esperando por la jugosa primicia.

-¿¡Qué!?- Ruffnut no podía creerlo. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, excepto eso, en serio, si Astrid hubiera sacado un hipopótamo de su bolso Hermes y le hubiera dicho que sería su nueva mascota, hubiera estado _bien_, porque era Astrid Hofferson y ella podía permitirse lo que fuera, excepto eso. No eso, de ninguna manera, ahora lo entendía todo, la discreción y la locura y todo, lo entendía todo y por primera vez en su vida, Ruffnut Thorston tuvo la sensación de que sería bueno que nadie se enterara jamás, ni siquiera después de muertas. Bueno…tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero aun así, esto era malo.

-¿Hiccup, el nerd, el tartamudo, el palito, el lelo?- _"No, di que no, ríete y di que era una broma, por favor."_

-Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes, Snotlout le puso la mayoría de esos apodos.- La chica aún no salía de su asombro, jamás se hubiera imaginado esto, ni en sus más locos sueños…Y Ruffnut solía tener sueños muy locos.

Entre más recordaba al chico, más raro le parecía todo, casi podía imaginarlo enfrente de ellas, no tan alto, más que ellas seguro, pero a lado de Snotlout no era ni una sombra, algo desgarbado, nada sexy, en su opinión. Tenía el pelo café, un poco más largo que el corte escolar y _las pecas_. Manchas indeseables que arruinan el cutis de cualquier persona, pero…a decir verdad no estaban en toda su cara, solo encima de su nariz y en sus mejillas, eso era aceptable pero aun así…_Hiccup._ Siempre cargaba lo que Ruffnut juraba era toda la sección de Ciencias y Mecatrónica de la biblioteca y por alguna razón que su rubia cabeza no comprendía, todo eso cabía en su mochila, junto con sus lentes, alguna historieta que la chica le había visto leer y algún proyecto de física que el hacía _voluntariamente_, sí. Terrible en gimnasia y deportes. Un perdedor en toda la extensión de la palabra y solo conocían al chico porque el hermano mellizo de Ruff, Tuffnut, estaba en el club de ajedrez y sorprendentemente, a pesar de que Tuffnut era el chico popular promedio (equipo de americano, calificaciones promedio, lindo por donde lo veas, muchas gracias) era amigo de Hiccup, incluso Ruffnut había entrado al cuarto de su hermano y encontrado a los dos chicos jugando Halo o algo por el estilo mientras platicaban de su día, claro, siempre ellos dos solos porque cuando estaban en horarios normales Tuffnut jamás le dirigía la palabra a Hiccup, no era tonto. Pero de todos modos, de no ser por Tuffnut, Ruff ni enterada de quién es el chico.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? _¿Por qué?- _Astrid suspiró, la verdad es que ni siquiera ella lo entendía, era el tipo de cosas que si se las cuentas a tu mamá, ella te dirá que está bien y que no hay nada de malo en ello, pero de todas maneras se siente tan _tan_ mal.

-No lo sé Ruff, hace un mes más o menos, noté que me miraba mucho en clase de Historia, al principio pensé que era normal, pero después intentó hablarme, los nerds nunca me hablan Ruff, saben que no _deben. _Lo ignoré pero después el profesor nos puso como compañeros de proyecto y fue inevitable hablar y…-Astrid había abierto mucho los ojos, como cuando uno piensa cosas horribles que se quiere sacar de la cabeza y con un movimiento rápido Ruffnut se encontró con los ojos de su amiga enfrente de los suyos, con las manos de manicura perfecta aferrándose a las solapas del cuello de su vestido, la imagen propia de la desesperación.

-¿Y?-

-¡Es tan lindo!- No, esperen, eso sí no se lo esperaba. _"¿Lindo?"_

-¿Lindo?-

-Sí, teníamos que elegir un tema para el proyecto pero el estará ocupado todos los días dentro de dos semanas porque los exámenes estatales van a iniciar y me pidió que fuera a su casa todos estos días, de verdad no estaba en mi casa, el mismo fue a recogerme en su carro y no vas a creerlo… ¡No intentó nada!-ahora Astrid sonreía y Ruffnut ya no entendía nada de nada.

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta porque no trató de tocarte una bubi?- frunció el ceño, arrugó la nariz y miró incrédula a su amiga, esto no tenía sentido, en absoluto.

-No lo entiendes, no hicimos nada del trabajo, nos pasamos horas y horas platicando y no fue como cuando platico con Snotlout o Fishlegs o tu hermano, tuvimos, de hecho, una plática inteligente y tiene un gran sentido del humor, incluso es sarcástico y el de verdad _escucha, _además, ¿Has visto sus ojos? Son tan verdes, no puedes ni creer lo verdes que son, y su voz y su aroma y ¡todo él!- su amiga estaba tan emocionada que Ruffnut solamente se detuvo a pensar en lo que decía…Sí, sí claro, el chico tenía lindos ojos pero…su entrenamiento iniciaba en 10 minutos y el entrenador Gobber no era conocido precisamente por su paciencia, se iba yendo si no quería detención.

-Bueno, me encantaría quedarme a platicar sobre lo lindo que Hiccup _no es_, pero tenemos entrenamiento… ¿Vienes o te vas con el raro?-

-Lo siento Ruff, ¿me puedes cubrir con el entrenador? Solo por hoy, el lunes le traeré un justificante, lo juro, además te acompaño al campo, no me puedo ir de aquí con Hiccup, la gente se va a dar cuenta y estás de acuerdo que no queremos eso ¿verdad?-Astrid juntó sus manos como si fuera a empezar a rezar en cualquier momento con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. Se levantaron de la banca y se encaminaron a donde se podía ver el grupo de porristas empezando a calentar. Ruffnut escucho la puerta de atrás de ella abrirse y volteó, _oh_. El rey de Roma salía del aula de Ciencias. Perdedor. Llevaba una sudadera verde con un grabado de triangulitos en amarillo, nada a la moda. Astrid se detuvo al ver a Hiccup, el cual sonrió tímidamente y cruzó al pasillo, entrando a otro salón y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entonces pasó algo que Ruffnut jamás había esperado ver en todos sus años de amistad con Astrid.

Se sonrojó.

"_Santo cielo, esto es malo. Tengo que hablar con Tuffnut. Ahora."_

_._

.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Supongo que es muy pronto para subir un capítulo, pero ya lo tenía listo desde antes de subir el primer capítulo. No dejé nota de autor en el capítulo anterior, pero ya que estamos, prometí que este fic se lo dedicaría a Sheyla porque es super fab y me animó a hacer esto:3 Y gracias a hipoastrid, ElizabethDiAngelo, FlyOn39 y RainSlayer por añadir la historia a favoritos, a suscripciones y dejar reviews, muchas muchas muchas gracias, alegraron mi día *-*

Tuffnut Thorston, de 17 años, podía decir que su vida era relativamente tranquila (siempre que su hermana no se metiera en el camino). Llegó a su cuarto, se quitó los zapatos con una sacudida de pies, prendió su Mac y entró a YouTube para oír música (Pink Floyd, de preferencia); aproximadamente un cuarto de hora después, escuchó el motor del auto de su hermana estacionando en la cochera, seguido de un azote de la puerta y aguzando el oído, distinguió lo que eran los gritos y rabietas de Ruffnut. Tuffnut reflexionó a conciencia sobre su día y decidió que, en efecto, no había hecho nada para provocar la furia de su melliza por lo cual le sorprendió bastante que Ruff entraba sin tocar la puerta para luego azotarla contra la pared, caminar hacia él y tomarlo del pelo para alzar su cabeza.

-Dime todo acerca de Haddock, _ahora_.- ¿Desde cuándo Ruffnut preguntaba por Hiccup? Sí, era amigo del tipo, pero Ruffnut al parecer había decidido ignorar su existencia cada vez que rondaba por la casa Thorston.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame chiflada!- La chica achicó los ojos y le envió una mirada envenenada, pero lentamente aflojó su agarre, decidiendo que su hermano no merecía morir, no hoy.

-Ehm, bueno. Hiccup es… ¿listo? ¿Por qué?-esto de verdad era raro, Ruffnut tenía sus ataques, pero nunca tenían que ver con que Hiccup fuera su amigo. Se revolvió el pelo con la mano derecha y ella levantó su brazo y lo agitó como diciendo "_prosigue_"

-Porque quiero saber y si no me dices le diré a mamá que fuiste tú el que incendió las cortinas de la cocina hace un mes y estoy segura de que se alegrará mucho saber que la historia que inventaste para hacerle creer que ella había dejado la estufa abierta es total y completamente falsa, así que ya, _escupe_.

-Maldita sea Ruff. Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Todo.-

-Pues…no lo sé, Hiccup es normal. Si te digo, ¿me dirás por qué preguntas?

-Tal vez.-

-Está bien, está bien. No sé todo de él, pero tiene problemas con su papá y su mamá murió hace algunos años, ¿recuerdas?- Ruffnut frunció la boca, tratando de recordar algún escandalo donde mencionaran a Hiccup o en el que ella tuviera algo que recordar…Nope, nada.

-¿Por qué recordaría algo como eso?

-Su papá acababa de ser nombrado alcalde, ¿no recuerdas? Que lela. ¡Auch! Si me pegas no te cuento nada, cálmate. Fue después de que fuéramos a Disney, tendríamos 7 o algo así, fue cáncer en los pulmones; recuerdo que mamá siempre iba al hospital y a casa de Hiccup a cuidarlos, creo que ella y la señora Haddock eran muy amigas.

-¿Alcal…? Oh. Sí, ya. ¿Su papá es Stoick Haddock?-Ruff abrió mucho los ojos en una cara de asombro. Si Hiccup era el hijo del alcalde, eso bastaba para ser algo popular, o no ser ignorado por todos o conseguirse una novia, al menos.- ¿Y por qué él es tan raro? Su papá es tan genial, no creo haber visto en alguna otra ciudad a un alcalde tan musculoso, ¡su papá definitivamente debería ser _tan_ monumento nacional! Y su mamá era muy bonita, supongo que hay veces en que la genética no favorece, ¿no?-finalizó Ruffnut, con una pequeña mueca burlona en su cara.

-No, Hiccup es muy sensible al respecto, casi nunca hablan de ella en esa casa, por eso la relación con su papá está como está, su papá piensa como tú ¿por qué si Stoick es como es, Hiccup no practica ningún deporte o es popular? Él me contó que su papá siempre trata de meterlo en algún deporte, "_para revivir los días de gloria_".-Su hermana de repente se sintió mal por el chico, pero aún no entendía qué veía Astrid en él.

-Y…no sé, ¿algo más?-

-Supongo, le gustan los videojuegos, toca el acordeón y su casa es enorme, incluso tiene una especie de bosque alrededor aunque creo que no le gusta mucho hablar sobre…-Tuffnut se calló de repente, justo cuando entraba en los buenos detalles.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?

-Depende.

-Depende ¿de qué?- Ruff no tenía tiempo para estas tonteras, debía platicarle a Astrid todo esto y debía hacerlo…_tan_ ahora.

-¿Me vas a contar porqué preguntas?-Tuffnut no había ni terminado la pregunta cuando su hermana resopló, le dio un zape y salió a zancadas de la habitación, azotando la puerta otra vez.

Tuffnut relajó los músculos de todo su cuerpo, los cuales ni sabía que había estado tensando. Se dejó resbalar un poco en la silla, justo cuando ya estaba tranquilo la puerta se volvió a abrir y Ruffnut entró, haciendo que Tuffnut saltara un poco de la silla, al tiempo que se enderezaba.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?-preguntó mientras Ruff se sentaba en el puff rojo de su hermano con una expresión abatida.

-Te diré, pero solo porque necesito contárselo a alguien y confiaré en que no abras tu gran boca y lo cuentes sin querer, ¿de acuerdo?-Tuffnut en seguida supo que sería algo grande, Ruffnut nunca, jamás mantenía secretos.

-Hiccup no… ¿no ha comentado nada fuera de lo normal últimamente?

-¿Fuera de lo normal como…?

-Como Astrid.-Los ojos de Tuffnut se abrieron un poco, solo por unos segundos para después volver a su expresión relajada antes de volver a hablar.

-Como Astrid.-su hermano repitió lentamente, casi con precaución. Supongo, a veces habla de ella pero, tú no digas nada…tendremos que hacer el juramento.-dijo con una mirada un poco rara, como cuando alguien sabe un secreto que no debería estar divulgando pero aún es demasiado como para mantenerlo en secreto con uno mismo porque simplemente…_the feels_. Además Tuffnut no tenía secretos con Ruff.

-¿Tan secreto es?

-Ajá.

-Está bien.-Los dos jóvenes se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, se inclinaron y tomaron el tobillo del mellizo contrario, lo levantaron, dieron un pequeño salto con el pie que quedaba en el piso, se dieron un estrechón de manos, las cuales escupieron y chocaron en la frente del otro, se soltaron y volvieron a sentarse mientras Ruff se limpiaba la baba de su hermano con la manga, pensando que probablemente deberían encontrar otro saludo.

-Te diré pero si me interrumpes, me detengo y te saco de mi cuarto antes de que puedas decir una palabra.-esperó, y cuando vio que su hermana asentía con una cara de curiosidad que no se la quitaba ni su madre, comenzó.-Hiccup ha estado enamorado de Astrid desde que entramos a la secundaria, siempre está hablando miles y miles de maravillas sobre lo hermosa e inteligente que es y todo eso, al principio pensé que era solo la admiración normal, el típico nerd enamorado de la chica popular y tú sabes, el año que entra es nuestro último año así que él no quería que quedara como un amor platónico solamente, entonces decidió reunir valor (lo cual le costó 5 años, solamente) y empezar a hablar con ella. Me pidió que lo ayudara pero tú sabes que Astrid nunca ha sido algo así como mi persona favorita en el mundo así que le dije que si de verdad le importaba tendría que encargarse el solo de esto, así que un día le habló en una clase pero ella no le respondió, creo que eso lo desanimó un poco pero el chico es entusiasta, ¿sabes? Y después de eso creo que les tocó hacer un proyecto juntos así que se han estado viendo en la casa de Hiccup en las tardes pero a Camicazi…-

-¿Quién diablos es Camicazi?-interrumpió Ruffnut, olvidando la advertencia de su hermano.

-Listo, lárgate lerda.- dijo con un tono bastante seco, Tuffnut se levantó, abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña a su hermana con la cabeza apuntando en dirección a la puerta.

-No, no, no, no, no, lo siento, prometo que no te volveré a interrumpir, ¡solo dime quién es Camicazi!-la chica tenía cara de "_me has quitado un órgano vital y me duele_" Tuff decidió que esa cara no tenía precio y se dejó caer en la silla, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

-Camicazi es su mejor amiga, creo se conocen desde que son fetos, básicamente. De hecho, tú la conoces, siempre anda pegada a Hiccup; es la hippie que se cayó enfrente de ti el año pasado y te regó la malteada en el vestido-el chico ignoró la mirada sulfurada de su hermana al recordar tal suceso y continuó después de acordarse el mismo y reír un poco-Bueno, te decía, las mamás de Hiccup y Camicazi eran como, las mejores amigas por siempre y todo eso y por eso la mamá de Camicazi quiere que se casen y se lo den y tengan muchos bebés, pero a Hiccup no le gusta, yo digo que Camicazi se lo quiere dar con Hiccup pero él no se da ni cuenta, aunque la chica está muy bien…-

-No, sabes qué, esa tipa es horrible y si sigues pensando en ella te golpearé hasta que llores y luego me aseguraré de que no tengas descendencia, ¿decías?

-¿De qué?

-"_Se reunían en las tardes pero Camicazi no sé qué_"

-Ah, sí. Camicazi cree que Astrid solo está usando a Hiccup solo para poder subir su promedio en clase, con eso de que "Astrid es la mejor en todo"-dijo, haciendo dos comillas imaginarias con los dedos-entonces quiere convencer a Hiccup de que deje de hablarle porque si no, lo puede distraer y ocupar el lugar de Hiccup como primero en la clase, creo que incluso pelearon un poco por ello y como de por sí Hiccup tiene problemas con su papá por no ser deportista entonces por lo menos trata de tener las mejores calificaciones, no creo que se dé por vencido así de fácil pero él es algo…especial con el asunto de Astrid.-Tuffnut terminó su relato y Ruffnut se sumió más en el puff, pensando en lo que su hermano acababa de decirle.

-Sí, bueno, suena a algo que Astrid haría pero no es el caso porque creo que a Astrid también le gusta Hiccup, hoy me lo dijo y se vieron en el pasillo y Astrid… ¡se sonrojó! Tú sabes que ella no es una de esas tipas tontas que se sonrojan por cualquier cosa, creo que le gusta en serio ¿sabes? Creo que si Snotlout invitara a Astrid a salir, ella diría que no solo por Hiccup.- Tuffnut levantó las cejas y dejó escapar un pequeño silbido.

-Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo, creo que Snot va a llevar a Astrid al baile de primavera.-Ruff se hundió más en el puff y alzó la mirada al techo. Se sentía muchísimo mejor al decírselo a su hermano, nunca mantenían secretos entre ellos, mucho menos secretos así de incómodos, además, no era como que Tuff le fuera a decir a alguien, ni siquiera a Hiccup o a Astrid. Sí, definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, bien. Sé que no es normal que una persona actualice tan seguido pero no lo puedo evitar, lamento cualquier futura queja. Sé que Camicazi es rubia en los libros pero entre más rubia la imagino más difícil se me hace crear diferencias entre ella y Astrid (que fue creada para la película en base a la Camicazi de los libros) así que no me odien y la hice hippie por su dragón que cambia de colores, pensé que eso era muy 60's. Este capítulo va dedicado a FenrirNordicWolf y a , que también es bien fab y así:3 Disfruten el capítulo subido anormalmente antes de tiempo y díganme que opinan, a partir de este capítulo empieza el drama _hardcore_, como en "go for the kill or go home" Hasta la próxima!

.

El Comité de Eventos de la Preparatoria de Berk era peculiar.

Por lo que Hiccup sabía, en 5 años desde su inauguración, habían creado 17 feriados que por alguna razón la directora había aceptado celebrar, aunque no tuvieran ningún sentido. Por ejemplo, el Baile Anual de Primavera. En dicho evento, todo era de temática natural. Los chicos debían llevar colores como beige, verde y café, haciendo alusión a la tierra. Las chicas tenían más variedad; podían representar cualquier elemento natural, el sol, las flores, algún animal o incluso el clima. Y todo esto lo sabía, porque Camicazi estaba en el Comité y era la que proponía la mayoría de los feriados que no eran feriados, incluyendo el Baile Anual de Primavera, que no debería confundirse con la Tardeada Verde, donde todo era orgánico en su totalidad y si llevabas algún elemento que no entrara en la categoría -digamos ropa interior- eras vetado de por vida. Él nunca se enteró como el comité sabía si tus boxers eran de poliéster, pero la verdad la respuesta lo perturbaba lo suficiente como para tragarse su curiosidad y no preguntar.

Por eso cuando llegó a su clase de física avanzada, no se sorprendió al ver los letreros que colgaban de todas partes, incluida la regla de etiqueta (obra de Camicazi, por supuesto) y una que otra frase alusiva a la primavera y los "nuevos comienzos". Por un momento pensó en Camicazi, y en como tenían días sin cruzar palabra, era un poco deprimente -no, esa no era la palabra…"solitario" quedaba mejor- pelear con ella, después de todo ella y Tuffnut eran sus únicos amigos. Decidió sentarse en medio del salón y poco rato después, el profesor ingresó al aula.

Al tiempo que el profesor empezaba su clase, Hiccup se preguntaba si los días que llevaba hablando con Astrid serían suficientes como para ser amigos y si soñaba un poco más alto, si acaso sería posible invitarla al baile.

De pronto Astrid entró sin siquiera pedirle permiso al profesor, ganándose una mala mirada por su parte mientras ella se encontraba buscando desesperadamente un lugar donde sentarse. Se veía bastante nerviosa. Finalmente vio a Hiccup, que le estaba sonriendo tímidamente, sonrió de vuelta y ocupó el lugar detrás de él oportunamente vacío y arrancaba un pedazo de papel que sobresalía de una libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolso. Escribió algo rápido y lo pasó para adelante a un Hiccup un tanto sorprendido, por tocar levemente los dedos de la chica y porque por lo general el no recibía las notas, solo las pasaba. Abrió la pequeña bola de papel con dedos temblorosos.

"_¿Me darías tu número? Te llamaré para que nos reunamos otro día para el proyecto, hoy estoy ocupada"_

Garabateó algo de vuelta y lo pasó rápidamente, iniciando una pequeña conversación.

"_(371) 763 72 41 ¿El tuyo? ¿Cómo estás?_"

"_(371) 74 31 611 Bien, supongo. ¿Tú?"_

"_Bastante bien, ¿irás al baile de Primavera?"_

"_Tengo que, Snotlout acaba de invitarme enfrente de todo el equipo de esgrima, no pude decir que no"_

"_Oh…Sé que te divertirás mucho con él, siempre que quiero una plática inteligente lo busco, es un genio, mi mejor amigo"_

"_Jajajajaja, no es muy elocuente a veces, pero es buen chico"_

"_¿Entonces te alegra ir con él?"_

"_Algo, de todos modos nadie me había invitado"_

Tenía el ceño fruncido, y apenas Hiccup leyó el contenido del mensaje, respiró profundo, haciendo en vano un esfuerzo por no enojarse mientras leía la última línea del mensaje.

"_Nadie me había invitado"_

¡Obviamente _nadie_ la había invitado! Hoy era el primer maldito día de promoción.

Astrid esperó una respuesta, en cambio solo vio la bolita de papel caer al suelo.

Jamás una clase le había parecido tan larga a ninguno de los dos.

.

Después de terminar el entrenamiento, el entrenador Gobber se acercó a Astrid y la alejó un poco de las demás chicas.

-Hofferson, se acercan los torneos y estoy preocupado, jamás habías faltado a un entrenamiento y eres la capitana- Astrid juntó las cejas, había tratado de hacer que el entrenador no notara sus faltas, con poco éxito al parecer.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho entrenador, esta semana…-

-Chica, no me importa que hayas hecho esta semana. Quiero que entrenes por los días que faltaste y que ganes un trofeo ¿es mucho pedir?-preguntó, alzando las cejas como incitándola a contestar, lo cual Astrid no hizo; la cara que Gobber tenía solo la hacía cuando quería que la persona a la que dirigía la pregunta contestara y él pudiera patear algún trasero justificadamente.

Astrid no era tonta, no le daría el gusto.

-Entrenaré el doble, le aseguro que este año tendremos un trofeo.- el tono de la chica era resignado, casi aburrido y cuando el entrenador transformó su mueca en una cara de satisfacción, Astrid supo que estaría bien si tan solo se mantenía fuera de la vista del entrenador, así que regresó con sus compañeras de equipo donde casi todas habían ignorado su ausencia –al ser la capitana, el entrenador parecía requerir su presencia todo el tiempo- excepto Ruffnut.

-¿Nos vamos o qué?-Ruffnut se veía impaciente por irse, así que solo agarró su maleta y lo que había quedado afuera lo metió al casillero distraídamente.

-¿Irás a mi casa hoy?-

-Si tu mamá no tiene problema con eso, me apunto.-salieron al estacionamiento y al entrar al carro de Ruff, esta empezó a hablar como la pequeña máquina de información que era.

-Bien, hablé con Tuffnut… ¡No, espera! El no dirá nada, estoy segura. Sí te decía, hablé con Tuffnut y me dijo algo que jamás vas a creer.-

-¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que entró a esgrima el semestre pasado pero luego salió con que era pacifista y Gobber se enojó tanto que la corrió del equipo?-Todo el club de esgrima recordaba a la chica. Alta y de pelo castaño, era la típica hippie y al decirle a Gobber la palabra "pacifista" se volvió loco y la persiguió por toda el aula hasta que la pobre chica salió corriendo del salón con una cara de terror incomparable. Días después, Gobber llevó una foto gigante de Gandhi y la colgó en la pared para después prenderle fuego. Supuso que los rumores del incidente y la preferencia de Gobber por la violencia habían llegado a oídos de la chica porque nadie la volvió a ver en esa parte de la escuela.

-Sí, ¿qué con ella?-cuestionó mientras Ruff ponía el auto en marcha y salían del estacionamiento.

-Tuffnut me dijo que se llama Camicazi y ella y Hiccup al parecer son mejores amigos y cuando empezaron a hablar ustedes dos ella se puso celosa y le dijo a Hiccup que tú solo querías hablar con él porque querías que te ayudara a estudiar o algo para subir tus notas y ser la primera de la clase.-terminó de explicar Ruffnut mientras en un alto, volteaba a mirar la expresión de Astrid, con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido en una clara expresión de disgusto.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué más te dijo?-Su amiga le contó todo lo que había hablado con su hermano: todo el tiempo que Hiccup había pasado tratando de juntar valor para hablarle, lo que había pasado con su madre y otras cosas sobre Hiccup que Astrid no sabía, como la relación que llevaba con su papá. También incluyó lo que los dos pensaban y al final lo único que Astrid pudo hacer fue cubrirse la cara con las dos manos, al tiempo que Ruff le decía que los dos creían que si Snot invitaba a Astrid al baile ella lo rechazaría e iría con Hiccup. Astrid arrastró sus manos por toda su cara, visiblemente consternada.

-¿Lleva _años_ enamorado de mí?-Ruff asintió con vehemencia. -Dios…esto está mal.-exclamó, con preocupación, acordándose de la clase de física y dando un gemido de desesperación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Ruffnut volteó y no supo descifrar la cara de su amiga, que tan solo ayer se veía muy feliz.

-Hiccup me preguntó en la mañana si iría al baile y le dije que Snot me acababa de invitar, después de eso no lo volví a ver en todo el día porque le dije que no iría a hacer el proyecto hoy-

-¿Snotlout te invitó al baile? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué le dijiste?-Ruff tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no creyendo lo que oía.

-Me invitó enfrente de las chicas de esgrima, todas me miraban con tanta envidia y yo…no pude decir que no-escuchó como su amiga exclamaba un pequeño "_Diablos_" y continuó-Fue en la mañana, en el pasillo de la entrada, por eso llegué tarde a la clase, tal vez ahora Hiccup le cree a su amiga y crea que yo solo soy una interesada… ¡No lo soy! De verdad me gusta.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez Hiccup no piense lo mismo ahora.

Astrid solo cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo por lo que quedaba del camino.

Ruffnut estacionó el auto enfrente de su casa y entraron en la casa. La señora Thorston las saludó y les dijo que la comida estaría lista en un rato.

Una vez en el cuarto de Ruffnut, Astrid aventó su mochila al piso y se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando.

-Mamá y papá discutieron anoche.-Ruffnut se sentó alado de Astrid, que suspiró otra vez y levantó las cejas.

-Al parecer te están pasando muchas cosas últimamente. ¿Por qué pelearon esta vez?

-Porque papá está teniendo problemas en el trabajo y volvió a tomar, mamá se dio cuenta y tiró todas las botellas de la casa y eso solo hizo que papá se enojara muchísimo más. Sé que mamá creía que estaba dormida, pero…escuché como la golpeaba y hoy cuando la vi no me quiso mirar a la cara y…-suspiró de nuevo y Ruffnut la abrazó. Por experiencia, cuando Astrid suspiraba mucho era porque estaba metida en un lío de verdad grande con el entrenador o porque estaba a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido y más recientemente, Hiccup, pero de algún modo, ninguna de esas tres parecía ser la razón adecuada en estos momentos.

-Espera un momento, traeré algo de papel- Ruff soltó el abrazo y salió al corredor en busca de un poco de papel sanitario, había que estar preparada ¿no? Entró al baño y sacó un rollo, cerró la puerta y se disponía a volver a su cuarto cuando de pronto la puerta del cuarto de Tuffnut se abrió y la mano de su hermano se cerró en torno a su muñeca.

-No sé qué le hizo Astrid a Hiccup, pero trata de hacer que lo solucionen, estaba muy molesto hoy-susurró fríamente y la soltó, metiéndose otra vez a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ruff se quedó ahí unos segundos con la mirada vacía, pensando en cómo solucionar esto.

Volvió a su habitación y vio a Astrid tendida en la cama, con la expresión más triste que había visto en su cara. Se sentó delicadamente a su lado y puso el rollo de papel sanitario en el buró mientras la abrazaba otra vez.

-Tengo miedo.-su voz se quebró al decir "_miedo_" y en ese momento supo lo grave que esto era, Astrid jamás tenía miedo. Astrid no _conocía_ el miedo, era la persona más valiente que había visto alguna vez. Cuando la chica empezó a sollozar en su regazo, Ruff también se quebró un poco por dentro, Astrid siempre la sostenía a ella al llorar, lo cual era bastante seguido. Aunque no sabía que decir para consolar a alguien que está triste, supo que en ese momento no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, más que abrazarla y estar ahí para ella. Ahora ella tenía que ser la valiente, por las dos y Ruffnut añadió el miedo a la lista de cosas que hacían que Astrid suspirara mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh. Dios. Mío. Este capítulo me dio tanto trabajo xD Lo escribía y lo borraba y lo volvía a escribir hasta que quedé satisfecha. La verdad esque no tuve este fic planeado, solo sabía que quería hacer un fic de Hiccup y Astrid y así, asi que la mayoría de las tonterías que leen aquí, se me ocurren sobre la marcha, no hay un gran plan. Además, este el el capítulo más largo de todos, ¡Yey! Lean y espero que les guste. Gracias a Edu10 y a Alexa, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado.

P.d. Subí un drabble, no es por nada, pero está bien guapo, pasen y léanlo también porfavor.

* * *

El jueves por la mañana, Hiccup se dirigía hacia su casillero para depositar los libros que acababa de sacar de la biblioteca, haciendo su mochila incluso aún más pesada. Cuando sintió como su hombro derecho era impulsado hacia adelante por una mano, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo con todo el peso de su mochila aplastándole los pulmones. Giró sobre sí mismo para poder pararse, mientras Snotlout reía y seguía su camino mientras aferraba su brazo fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de una chica rubia que él conocía muy bien, seguido del equipo de fútbol americano, que vitoreaban sus acciones, por más estúpidas que fueran. Solo un chico se quedó atrás y mientras se aseguraba que nadie lo viera, se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse, con una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro. Una vez de pie y con su mochila a un lado, Hiccup observó como Tuffnut corría para alcanzar a los demás.

.

-Lamento lo que pasó con Snot esta mañana.-dijo el chico, con la mirada fija en el tablero.

-Tu turno.-dijo Hiccup, alejándose de la mesa y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, claramente molesto.

Tuffnut y Hiccup jugaban ajedrez en la mansión Haddock cada semana. Tuff sabía que al chico le gustaba jugar con la reina blanca. La mayoría de sus movimientos y jaques los efectuaba con esa pieza y por eso, sus dedos desplazaron a un caballo hacia una dirección un tanto peligrosa, amenazando dicho elemento vital de la estrategia de su amigo; quien un poco ausente, fijó su vista en la pequeña reina blanca de cristal. Y de pronto, la figura que simbolizaba a la reina blanca de cristal, guio sus pensamientos hasta…

_"Astrid. Irá al baile con Snotlout Jorgenson. Ni siquiera es inteligente y es un imbécil. Irá con él porque nadie la había invitado. Yo la hubiera invitado mil y un veces si me hubiera dado la oportunidad."_

Con el ceño fruncido movió una torre en la dirección contraria, haciendo caso omiso del caballo que eliminaría a su reina del juego y de la cara sorprendida de Tuffnut.

-¿Qué, eso es todo? ¿No defenderás a tu reina con capa y espada?-Tuffnut odiaba una victoria fácil y Hiccup debía estar muy sumido en sus pensamientos como para que no le importara, así que simplemente empujó la pequeña pieza con su dedo índice mientras recargaba el codo en la mesa con expresión aburrida y esperó alguna reacción. _Nada_.

-Bien, si no quieres jugar, hablemos. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo siento, es solo que…tengo la mente ocupada, eso es todo.

-¿Mente ocupada? Supongo que ya no estás molesto por lo que pasó en el pasillo-Hiccup tomó a la pequeña reina y la jugó entre sus dedos, mirándola con una somnolencia casi inocente. Sus pensamientos divagaban, cambiaban y tomaban forma de un par de ojos azules.

-_No_.- susurró. Tuffnut miró las manos de su amigo, los nudillos blancos y la base de la pieza enterrándose en la palma de su mano.

-… ¿_Astrid_?- preguntó, casi con cautela por si su amigo seguía enfadado. Sabía la razón, su hermana le había contado de la cita con Snotlout y él quedó tan sorprendido como ella. Hiccup no tenía el derecho a ponerse así por un baile, Astrid y él no eran nada. Aunque podía enojarse porque Snotlout podía ser un idiota a ratos. Supuso que debía de haber una razón para aceptar la invitación, y también pensó que esa razón no le agradaba a Astrid porque hacía dos días la había visto salir de su casa con los ojos rojos y la nariz llorosa.

-Escucha, a Astrid no le gusta Snot, es solo que…él es…-dejó la frase incompleta, no sabiendo como continuar.

-¿…_Popular_?-completó Hiccup, con un tono de voz desanimado.

-Sí supongo que popular, ¿sabes? Es lo que se espera que ella haga, Ruffnut dice que el equipo de esgrima puede elegir y la quitarían del puesto de capitana de inmediato. Tal vez lo hizo solo para demostrar que es la más popular, la chica alfa o algo así, ella de verdad necesita una beca y si solo es una más del equipo, le quitarían los créditos extra del expediente…es como…_el status quo, _en cierta manera.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy Gabriella Montez?-dijo el chico, aún con la mirada baja. Tuffnut rio secamente por la broma, aún preocupado por Hiccup, quién dejó caer a la reina de cristal y levantó la mirada.

Tuffnut casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Los ojos de Hiccup se veían vacíos y su cara tenía una expresión lastimada, tan triste que Tuffnut decidió que tenía que ayudar a resolver esto, él era su único amigo de verdad y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

.

-¡Hey! ¡Chica linda!- gritó mientras corría, al llegar alado de la muchacha que caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Berk, se detuvo y se agachó, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire. -¡Uff! Sí que meneas ese cuerpo ¿eh?- dijo con una mirada y sonrisa que pretendían ser seductoras, pero debido a que estaba sudado solo se veía como si se fuera a desmayar a causa de deshidratación.

-¿Qué quieres, Thorston?- la chica lo miró despectivamente y una vez recuperado el aire, Tuffnut se levantó, revelando ser mucho más alto que Camicazi.

-_Oh_, _vamos_.-dijo sarcásticamente-Corrí media escuela solo para encontrarte, ¿no me darás ni un beso?-dijo, alzando una ceja repetidamente. Su mueca de satisfacción se desvaneció cuando Camicazi, manos en la cintura, rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-¡Hey, no, no, espera! ¡Es sobre Hiccup!- la chica le dirigió una mirada fría y Tuffnut se apresuró a hablar- Tienes que arreglar las cosas con él, decirle que lo que dijiste de Astrid no era verdad-en cuanto lo dijo, la expresión en el rostro de la chica hizo que Tuffnut pensara en una manera más suave de decir las cosas (por su bien y por el bien de la mayoría de la población femenina de Berk a la que le gustaba su cara justito como era ahora). Tragó saliva y continuó-Sabes que a Hiccup le gusta, ¿no? ¡A ella también le gusta Hiccup!

-¿Entonces por qué aceptó ir al baile con Snotlout? ¿Sabes lo mucho que le afectó a Hiccup? No puede simplemente llegar a decir que le gusta de repente y luego querer salir con aquel…aquel… ¡pedazo de troglodita! No después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Es una aprovechada, y te aseguro que es lo último que Hiccup necesita en este momento- en este punto, Camicazi agitaba sus brazos enfrente de Tuffnut, cada manotazo de acuerdo a lo que iba gritando. Al ver que Tuffnut no le prestaba la atención debida, la chica de pronto dejó de manotear. Bufó y se apartó el fleco de la cara. El chico solo alcanzó a ver el vuelo de su maxifalda rodeando la esquina del pasillo.

.

_Cambio de planes_. Tuff jamás podía decir que sus acciones iban completamente de acuerdo al plan. Siempre algo salía mal pero ¡Oye! ¿Qué es de la vida sin un poco de improvisación? Fue al gimnasio, donde sabía que su hermana y Astrid estarían a esta hora y pidió permiso para hablar con Ruffnut, minutos después la vio con su uniforme de gimnasia, y de paso, le lanzó miradas de advertencia a los que la miraron en todo el trayecto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en "_Tijeritas 1 y 2_" o algo así?

-Supongo pero, tengo un plan.-su hermana mostró interés genuino y se acercó para que nadie pudiera oírlos- Necesitamos que Astrid y Hiccup hablen a solas.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? Astrid me dijo que no lo había visto ni por error en los pasillos, debe estar evitándola.- cuando su hermano sonrió, Ruffnut supo que aparte de solucionar el problema, sería _divertido_.

-Está bien. Necesito a Jack, el tipo de la chaqueta azul, está por allá- señaló a un muchacho de su misma edad, con pelo y ojos castaño y piel pálida- Anda, ve y tráelo, lo necesitamos.

Ruffnut cruzó otra vez el gimnasio de esquina a esquina y llegó con el chico, le sonrió y habló un poco, claramente coqueteando con él, para luego señalar a su hermano, quien solo levantó la cabeza un poco y los dos adolescentes empezaron a caminar hasta que estuvieron junto a Tuffnut, lo suficientemente cerca para que nadie, absolutamente nadie pudiera oír lo que decían.

-Bien Jack, necesitamos tu ayuda…

.

Veinte minutos después, Tuffnut estaba sentado a un lado de Hiccup en clase de Trigonometría, con la cara de aburrimiento más impresionante que la profesora hubiera visto jamás. De repente, la alarma contra incendios se prendió, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor que hizo que todos en el aula taparan sus oídos, aunque fue en vano porque la voz del director dando instrucciones sonaba incluso más alto entre la alarma y el reciente barullo general.

-"_Alumnos, esto no es un simulacro, se solicita que desalojen los salones lo más rápida y ordenadamente posible y se dirijan a las salidas de emergencia, gracias_."-se repetía la frase por los altavoces una y otra vez. Tuffnut y Hiccup se levantaron y haciendo caso omiso de las instrucciones, corrieron hacia la salida como todos los demás. Una vez en el pasillo, Hiccup se disponía a ir a la salida, pero su amigo jaló la manga de su sudadera y lo arrastró consigo al otro lado.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde me llevas Tuffnut? ¡La salida es por el otro lado!-Hiccup solo podía jalar su sudadera en dirección contraria, pero Tuffnut siendo más fuerte que él no se dio por enterado. Llegaron a un pasillo desierto y no se detuvieron (Tuffnut no se detuvo, Hiccup no dejó de ser arrastrado) hasta llegar a la puerta de uno de los armarios de limpieza. El deportista abrió la puerta, sacó una silla que le pareció que ocupaba mucho espacio y empujó a su amigo dentro, encerrándolo y recargando su espalda en la puerta mientras Hiccup no dejaba de gritar tonterías.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Snotlout vendrá a esta parte de la escuela, con suerte te dejará encerrado en medio de este incendio y cuando pase por aquí, yo mismo te dejaré salir. Ahora, ¿quieres que te encuentre?- añadió, más dramáticamente de lo que era necesario. Esperó unos segundos y oyó algo que le sonó como un "_No, claro que no_" medianamente sarcástico por parte de su amigo, quién guardó silencio de una vez por todas. Alcanzó a ver a Ruffnut y Astrid corriendo hacia ese punto en el pasillo, trató de sonar casual cuando las saludó, a pesar de que era probable que hubiera un incendio en alguna parte de la escuela mientras su mejor amigo corría riesgo de morir de un ataque de pánico por estar encerrado en medio de trapeadores y trapos mojados en productos altamente flamables, pero sí, logró sonar relajado.

-Tuffnut, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Astrid, llegando al punto donde él estaba apenas lo vio, con una mueca de incredulidad. Se suponía que las chicas del equipo de esgrima tenían órdenes por parte del entrenador Gobber de salir por ese lado del edificio, según Ruffnut.

-Lo mismo que tú, preciosa-respondió rápidamente mientras sonreía con descaro, abría la puerta y empujaba a Astrid, dándole tiempo a la chica de ver a quién menos esperaba ahí dentro.

_Hiccup._

Aún confundida, volteó hacia la puerta para ver a Ruffnut y Tuffnut sonriendo en su dirección, cerrando la puerta y dejando a los dos chicos en la oscuridad del armario.

Los mellizos pusieron la silla que Tuffnut había sacado antes de meter a Hiccup de tal manera que sostuviera perfectamente la manija de la puerta un poco más arriba, evitando que pudiera ser abierto desde dentro y caminaron por los pasillos ahora desiertos hasta encontrarse con Jack, quién estaba recargado sobre una pared, fumando un cigarrillo.

-¿Funcionó eso que querían hacer?- Ruffnut estaba a punto de iniciar una conversación con el tipo, bastante emocionada, pero su hermano se adelantó.

-Sí- respondió secamente, se acercó y deslizó un billete de cincuenta dólares en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Jack, mientras este sonreía y alejaba el cigarrillo de sus labios.

-Cuando quieran.- Jack se enderezó y se alejó caminando despreocupadamente, dejando una estela de humo tras de sí.

Cuando dobló la esquina del pasillo, Ruffnut le dio la cara a su hermano, cruzando sus brazos frente al pecho, aún escéptica. Su hermano se percató de esto y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Al menos si no hablan sabremos que son estúpidos.- Ruffnut le dio la razón a su hermano y dieron media vuelta, dispuestos a salir de la escuela; sorprendidos y maravillados a partes iguales por la perfecta ejecución del plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, sé que dije que iba a actualizar muy seguido pero la verdad es que he estado ocupada esta semana con un problema con mi mamá, el cual espero solucionar pronto(Yo sé, yo sé que no es excusa, lo lamento). Este capítulo es muuuuuuy largo, bueno, no tanto, pero igual espero que les guste. Empieza el mismo día que el capítulo anterior solo que termina después, es como la perspectiva de Astrid, Hiccup y Camicazi, ya que el anterior es del punto de vista de los gemelos. Fun Fact: Antes, en las cruzadas, la gente usaba "arietes" para derribar las puertas, eran basically troncos grandes que usaban para golpear las puertas de fortalezas repetidamente hasta que estas cedían. Btw, vi una mecánica en un fic en inglés que me gustó muchísimo y se me hizo muy divertida: ustedes comentan lo que creen que pasará y al que acierte le dedicaré el siguiente capítulo x33 También dejen su opinión respecto a esto:¿qué les gusta más, que actualize seguido con capítulos de aproximadamente 4 páginas de word o que tarde una semana más o menos pero sean capítulos d páginas? Dejen sus comentarios!:3 Actualizaré según sus respuestas. Hasta la próxima;D

* * *

Después de pasar la tarde en casa de Ruffnut, ¡todo parecía tan claro! Sus papás tenían problemas, sí pero eso no era motivo para dejarse caer, ¡al contrario! Todo sería mejor. Ella sería mejor y sus padres lo verían y dejarían sus problemas atrás. Dejaría de pensar en Hiccup porque bueno…era una distracción. El equipo de esgrima tendría un trofeo que Gobber podría cargar con una cara de felicidad infinita mientras cojeaba por toda la escuela, las chicas del equipo verían que estaba cumpliendo con todos sus deberes como capitana además de ir al baile con Snotlout lo cual garantizaba que su popularidad y su crédito extra de actividades extracurriculares estarían a salvo; sus calificaciones eran impecables, de las mejores de la clase; su expediente académico podría valerle una beca y no habría más problemas económicos en casa_. Todo sería mejor_. Llevaba todo el día repitiéndolo como un mantra. Se imaginaba las escenas como si fueran una pequeña película en su cabeza, lo cual formó una evidente sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara que la acompañó a lo largo del día, incluso cuando le entregó el trabajo que Hiccup y ella habían hecho al profesor Spitelout.

En el taller de arte las cosas se complicaron un poco. Ruffnut y ella trataban de hacer marionetas de calcetín, lo cual además de engorroso, les resultaba aburrido. ¿No podían simplemente salir a correr un poco o algo? La única que parecía disfrutarlo era esa chica, Camicazi. Al parecer todo esto le resultaba bastante divertido ya que a su lado había 4 marionetas, todas de diferentes colores y con lazos y botones por doquier. La profesora Bertha estaba por demás encantada y no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para elogiarla y en cuanto lo hacía, Camicazi miraba en su dirección y alzaba una ceja. Cuando Astrid se dio cuenta de esto y se aseguró que no fuera un producto de su imaginación, le propinó un codazo en las costillas a Ruffnut que estaba casi dormida. La chica espabiló al instante y entre las dos, en una actitud muy infantil, le devolvieron el gesto y ciertamente, se enojaron cuando ella las vio y en lugar de moverse en su lugar incómoda, les dedicó una sonrisa brillante y alzó su brazo lo más alto que pudo, mostrando su quinta marioneta terminada, lo cual equivalió a otra ronda de elogios por parte de la profesora.

.

Camicazi salió del aula muy satisfecha consigo misma, había probado su punto. Astrid quería ser la mejor en todo y cuando no lo era, no le agradaba para nada. Siguió caminando por el pasillo cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Al voltear dio un gemido de fastidio. Otra vez el gemelo Thorston. No tenía ni la menor idea de porqué Hiccup querría ser amigo de alguien así. ¿No era amigo de Snotlout Jorgenson? A Hiccup de verdad le gustaba que lo trataran mal. Y aun así, ahí estaba ella, defendiendo a su amigo como siempre, a pesar de que en estos momentos no lo pudiera ver a la cara por temor de perder la cabeza y romperle un brazo. ¿No podía tener un solo día de paz? Por lo general ella era una persona tranquila pero ese chico de verdad era molesto, siempre haciendo comentarios obscenos y pensando ser irresistible. Al parecer necesitaba que alguien le pusiera los pies en la tierra lo más pronto posible y a decir verdad, no le molestaría para nada hacerlo pero no sería en ese momento, estaba segura de tener mil cosas mejores que hacer que hablarle a ese rubio con cara de chimpancé que ni siquiera le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Otro día sería. Con este pensamiento empezó a caminar y lo dejó en medio del pasillo con cara de confusión.

Al entrar en la cafetería sus pensamientos regresaron a Hiccup. ¿Todavía estaría enojado con ella? Siempre comían juntos en la mesa de la esquina, la que estaba a un lado de la ventana. Fue a la vitrina a comprar su almuerzo y se preguntó si su amigo la estaría esperando como siempre.

En efecto, Hiccup se encontraba leyendo un libro de física cuántica en la mesa de siempre. Todo parecía igual. Hiccup leía y comía casi sin ver qué se llevaba a la boca, tan enfrascado en su lectura que no notó como la chica se sentaba a un lado.

-¿No es un libro un poco avanzado? Me refiero a que, aún no vemos nada de eso, creo que tampoco lo verás hasta el segundo semestre de universidad ¿no? Eso decía en el folleto que me prestaste, que por cierto aquí está.-concluyó, con una sonrisa amable mientras sacaba un folleto de la Universidad de Stanford de su bolso y lo deslizaba sobre la mesa, esperando a que Hiccup respondiera o algo que le dijera que ya no estaba molesto con ella. No se arrepentía de haber dicho esas cosas de Hofferson pero se arrepentía de la manera en que las dijo, tal vez Hiccup pensó que ella lo decía para lastimarlo o por alguna especie de rivalidad con la rubia.

_Para nada._

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se deshizo lentamente en su cara cuando vio que Hiccup levantaba la mirada de su libro, levantaba el folleto de la mesa y lo metía a su mochila, sin dirigirle en algún momento la mirada. Después retomó su lectura y no volvió a soltar el libro en lo que quedaba del almuerzo.

.

Astrid parecía estar llevando su nueva rutina de triunfadora bastante bien, hasta el momento –quitando a la hippie apestosa del panorama- todo iba perfecto. La hora de gimnasia llegó más rápido de lo normal, haciendo que la actitud de la chica mejorara y que su ánimo subiera hasta niveles de éxtasis insospechados por el hombre.

Se cambió y recogió su cabello en una coleta alta para al silbatazo del entrenador, empezar a trotar. De vuelta en vuelta a la cancha intercambiaba frases con Ruffnut, planeando lo que harían a lo largo del día. El plan hasta el momento era ir de compras pero ¡hey! tal vez hoy era su día de suerte y encontrara al amor en una tienda de American Eagle. Se detuvo y empezó con los estiramientos. Al pensar en chicos, su mente no pudo evitar pensar en Hiccup. No habían hablado en lo absoluto, si no supiera que tenían horarios que coincidían en muy pocas clases, habría pensado que la estaba evitando, pero de todas maneras estaba bien, los problemas con Camicazi y Tuffnut –el cual la miraba con una expresión que no había sido capaz de descifrar hasta el momento- no valían la pena por un chico que conocía hacía solo una semana atrás. Y respecto al enamoramiento, se tranquilizó a sí misma, pensando que solo era un nerd más. No era el primero al que rechazaba y no sería el último. Eventualmente el chico encontraría a una chica igual de rara y tímida y eso sería todo. Se sintió feliz de haber encontrado una solución para todo ese problema, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza. El profesor le ordenó que hiciera el camino de obstáculos. De todos modos no debería estar pensando en él, ella tenía una cita con el quarterback del equipo de americano, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Snotlout era lindo y todas las chicas de la escuela morirían por salir con él así que si pasaban tiempo juntos podía ser más conocida, incluso tuvo la brillante idea de que si salía con él, a la larga sería tan popular que todos conocerían lo mucho que se esforzaban las chicas de esgrima y en una de esas ¡el director aumentaba el presupuesto de los uniformes! Todas esas ideas, en opinión de Astrid, eran oro puro. Mientras saltaba y se agachaba a lo largo del circuito decidió que saldría por un tiempo con Snot, igual y resultaba ser un chico lindo.

Astrid adoraba la hora de gimnasia, era terapéutica.

Ruffnut llegó a su lado, sudando pero sonriendo por algo que estaba detrás de ella. Astrid giró un poco para mirar sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa: un ex novio de Ruffnut, Fishlegs, se encontraba con una chica de pelo rubio del mismo tono que el suyo, la cual no se veía nada interesada en lo que fuera que Fishlegs le estuviera diciendo; al parecer ella no era la única que estaba teniendo un buen día, Ruffnut estaba eufórica.

Después de un rato Ruffnut se perdió de vista pero la localizó rápidamente, estaba platicando con un chico alto de sudadera azul. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, su amiga había tenido una obsesión por el chico Frost durante un buen rato así que no prestó demasiada atención hasta que divisó a su amiga volver a su lado con una sonrisa que dejaba más que en claro que el sol seguía alto en el horizonte para las dos.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?- todos los altavoces de la escuela pedían que los alumnos salieran inmediatamente, Astrid supuso que algún chico se emocionó de más por ser este el último año. Salieron del gimnasio rápidamente y Ruffnut jaló la manga de su sudadera.

-¡El entrenador Gobber dijo que tenemos que salir por el otro lado!-Astrid asintió y caminaron en dirección contraria, hacia los salones de ciencias.

.

Todavía se escuchaba la voz del director en los altavoces del pasillo, que repentinamente parecían muy lejanos y para colmo debía ser una grabación porque por el tiempo que llevaban ahí, era imposible que el director siguiera dentro de la escuela. Después de lo que parecieron horas, la chica dejó de golpear la puerta con sus puños y se recargó en la pared suspirando y tratando de hacer un poco de espacio entre ella y el chico que estaba en la esquina más lejana del pequeño armario, casualmente evitando a toda costa su mirada.

Hiccup se agachó lo más que pudo y alcanzó a abrir la mochila que estaba recargada sobre sus piernas; sacó su celular y revisó la señal por milésima vez, apretó el aparato entre sus manos y lo metió a la mochila de nuevo, antes de escuchar la voz de la persona que estaba encerrada con él. En un momento de delirio deseó haber usado la loción que su padre le había regalado la navidad pasada. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar los pensamientos, pero no sirvió de mucho.

-¿Crees que nos saquen de aquí pronto? Si no llego al entrenamiento Gobber me matará…además, ¿tus exámenes son esta semana? No sé en qué diablos pensaban Ruff y Tuffnut.-la chica suspiró, Hiccup notó que la chica parecía un poco nerviosa.

La miró de reojo y asintió rápidamente, sintiendo como el espacio en el armario parecía achicarse cada vez más, privándolo de la cantidad reglamentaria de oxígeno que necesitaba para subsistir.

_Estoy en un armario con Astrid Hofferson. Los dos. Solos._

Decir que Hiccup estaba hiperventilando, es decir poco. Miró a la chica que estaba enfrente de él y tragó saliva. Sintió como su respiración se volvía más rápida y la sangre subía a su cabeza, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y Astrid…Astrid se veía tan tranquila. Claro, lo más tranquilo que puede estar alguien que ha sido encerrado en un armario en contra de su voluntad. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera muriendo por dentro y ella solo estuviera ahí, siendo perfecta y bellísima como siempre? Con el pelo rubio suelto y apestando el lugar a fresas. De repente recordó. Recordó a Astrid caminando a un lado de Snotlout Jorgenson, recordó el recado de la clase de física y recordó lo que Camicazi le había tratado de advertir pero él no quiso escuchar.

Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada del perfil de la chica. _Respira, vamos, no te quedes como idiota, ¡di algo! _-Así que… ¿Irás al baile con Snotlout?-_¿En serio? De todas las cosas que podías decir._

_-_Ehm, es el plan.- ¿Por qué diablos Hiccup preguntaba estas cosas? Astrid sabía que el chico quería algo con ella. ¿Cómo todos, no? Todo era pura apariencia, todos estaban a sus pies. El solo era uno más. Por eso los nerds como él, sabían que no debían hablarle. Porque ella jamás tendría algo que ver con alguno de ellos. A pesar de todo, ahí estaba, con su compañero de proyecto en la clase de historia, en un armario. Esto era simplemente _ridículo_.

-Te quería invitar al baile.-susurró en un arranque de valor, con un repentino matiz de _¿traición?_ que llamó la atención de Astrid.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-usó un tono lento y precavido.

-Porque ahora eres novia de Snot. Supongo que acabaría en un contenedor de basura si lo intentara.

No…bueno, yo...Yo no soy novia de nadie.-finalizó con los brazos cruzados y cara de autosuficiencia a toda su capacidad, aunque nadie la pudiera ver. Volteó todo lo que pudo de la manera más discreta y entornó los ojos para distinguir la cara de Hiccup en la oscuridad el armario. Pudo distinguir su silueta larguirucha y desgarbada entre los demás objetos y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le había parecido tan lindo de él unos días atrás.

Oyó como Hiccup respiraba profundamente antes de susurrar un "_Si, claro_". También escuchó la ligera risa seca que salió de su garganta. Estuvieron ahí, en silencio por un momento que pareció eterno.

¿Cuál era el maldito problema de Hiccup? Habían hablado por una semana, por un estúpido proyecto escolar. No le daba ningún derecho a enojarse porque ellos simple y sencillamente no tenían nada que ver, a ella _no_ le gustaba él, solo se había sentido…momentáneamente atraída. Sí, eso. Ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil y él había sido amable, nada más. Era como cuando se burló de Ruffnut por gustarle a Fishlegs. Al final a Ruffnut le gustaba y no habían cruzado ni una palabra porque bueno, eso puede pasar ¿no?

-¿Por qué te importa tanto de todos modos?- su tono fue un poco más rudo de lo que esperaba, pero estaba bien, así era ella. En su mente aún se debatía entre las razones por las cuáles había formulado esa pregunta. Quería oírlo, quería oírlo decir que quería ir con ella al baile. No sabía por qué, pero en el fondo pensó que tal vez fuera más que uno de esos perdedores que estaban desperdigados por la escuela. Este chico parecía especial….no. No solo parecía especial. _Era_ especial y tal vez, solo tal vez; Hiccup se sentía tan solo como ella. No podía evitar sentirse confundida porque no se sentía correcto. Todos lo saben. En una semana _nadie_ se enamora, ella tenía razón. Hiccup solo era una distracción.

-No lo sé.- Su voz se oía tan…Astrid lamentó haber preguntado porque ese chico tímido había sido amable y aunque ella no pudiera corresponderle, apreciaba el gesto. –Supongo que no es de mi incumbencia, lo lamento-la chica no esperaba que siguiera hablando y menos que se _disculpara_.

-Ehm…no, está bien.-podría haber jurado por un momento que sus dedos se rozaron solo un poco, pero no podía estar segu-no, ahí estaban sus dedos, los acababa de sentir.

Hiccup sintió una descarga casi eléctrica. Estaba tocando algo que se sentía frío y cuando se movió, contuvo el aliento. _Los dedos de Astrid_. Acercó lentamente su mano y ahí estaban, ¿por qué estaban fríos? Sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, quitarse su chaqueta y dársela o cualquiera de las cosas que había visto que debería hacer en las películas románticas que le gustaban a Camicazi.

La chica distinguió mejor su silueta entre las sombras. ¿Qué no debía de haber un interruptor por ahí? Quería ver si eran sus dedos, se sentían extrañamente cálidos. Lentamente alzó las manos rompiendo lo que fuera que hacía el contacto y tanteó la pared, golpeando palos de escoba y una que otra botella de limpiavidrios hasta que encontró un bulto en la pared, que ante el peso de sus dedos cedió y pudo ver a su alrededor con la débil luz que emitía la bombilla.

Cerró un poco los ojos y entornó la vista. A su lado estaba un Hiccup con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándola como si lo fuera a golpear de un momento a otro y las mejillas infladas como si estuviera reteniendo el aire para no decir algo indebido mientras se tocaba los dedos de la mano izquierda con curiosidad. De no ser porque a Astrid le pareció la imagen más tierna que había visto jamás, lo hubiera usado como ariete para derribar la puerta, al más puro estilo vikingo. Ese chico había hecho que Astrid cambiara de opinión respecto a él en varias ocasiones durante un solo día sin hacer nada. Tenía que ir a casa y acostarse en su cama, tal vez no salir jamás.

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos que salir de aquí- sujetó su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda y miró hacia la puerta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Casi al tiempo que lo dijo oyeron pasos en el exterior y al contrario de lo que los dos hubieran pensado, ninguno se movió. Se miraron fijamente, no sabiendo que hacer a continuación. Astrid decidió que su cerebro estaba demasiado sobrecargado con Hiccup por lo que quedaba de la semana, incluso del mes, con un poco de suerte. Con un movimiento rápido volvió a golpear la madera, llamando la atención de quien sea que estuviera del otro lado, los pasos se oían más cercanos y en un momento la puerta estaba abierta y el conserje los miraba con cara de incredulidad, silla en mano.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí? Hubo un simulacro, falso pero deberían estar en sus casas de todos modos.-el hombre frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la mano en un claro gesto que decía "_Vamos, fuera, ¡shoo!"_ así que los dos adolescentes levantaron sus mochilas y caminaron por los pasillos un poco deslumbrados por la luz del día.

Astrid dejó la mitad de sus libros en su casillero, la otra mitad la acomodó lo más que pudo en el interior de la mochila y salió al estacionamiento. Hiccup estaba subiendo a su auto cuando una idea la inmovilizó.

-¡Hiccup, espera!-corrió hacia el único lugar del estacionamiento que estaba ocupado por el auto negro y se detuvo a un lado de la puerta del conductor. La mano del chico estaba a punto de jalar la puerta para cerrarla cuando escuchó la voz de Astrid.

-Verás…Ruff me trajo a la escuela así que me preguntaba si tú, si tú tal vez podrías llevarme a casa.- llegados a este punto, la chica jugaba nerviosamente con los pliegues de su falda, apretando pedazos de tela y luego soltándolos.

Hiccup se llevó una mano al cabello y rascó su nuca un poco antes de abrochar su cinturón de seguridad y asentir.

-Claro, sube.- Astrid dio la vuelta alrededor del carro y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Una vez dentro, no pudo evitar reconocer ese aroma que había notado la primera vez que él la llevó a casa. Olía a madera y un poco a pino, lo cual era extraño porque Berk era una ciudad en el centro del estado, nada de árboles. Se sentó muy derecha en el asiento y Hiccup arrancó. El camino a casa fue la cosa más incómoda que Astrid jamás había tenido la suerte de experimentar. Transcurrió en silencio y Hiccup no despegó jamás la vista del frente, lo cual no evitó que notara la manera en la que Astrid cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho intentando darse calor. No tenía una chaqueta y dudaba que Astrid quisiera su sudadera, el prestarla era sinónimo de que ella sabría con seguridad que a él le gustaba y el que ella la aceptara significaba que le correspondía así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento y prendió la calefacción. Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que Astrid estaba más relajada en su asiento, sus brazos ya no intentaban calentar el resto de su cuerpo. Más tranquilo, siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a la casa de los Hofferson. Una vez en la entrada, la chica se bajó y cerró la puerta, se asomó por la ventana y le sonrió.

-Gracias, te debo una- dicho esto, Hiccup sonrió tímidamente. Ella se alejó y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta, viendo cómo el sedan 2010 se perdía a la vuelta de la esquina.


End file.
